


Rock of Ages

by Blackened_Ice



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Rockstars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackened_Ice/pseuds/Blackened_Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the rookie guitar player Lucy Heartphilla meets up with the famous guitar player for the newest and hottest band Boundless Misery</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. Also I do not know if I want to use Other Characters. If you have any suggestions, tell me, please add the name, age, appearance, and personality of the character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am editing all the chapters, because when I looked back at them none of them made sense. I also changed some things. please comment, and leave suggestions.

CHAPTER 1  
LUCY

Lucy Heartifilla was looking out the window of her small and cozy apartment, admiring the build board that was directly across, she did this every day. The build board was a picture of the hottest and latest boy band in Magnolia, Hidden Mystery was the band's name.

Hidden Misery was made up of four people, Gray who was the lead singer and guitarist, Loke who was the bassist, Lyon on the guitar, and Natsu who played the drums.

Lucy was infatuated with them, well maybe not as much as her friend Levy. But Lucy believed that she was one of their biggest fans. Thanks the help of Levy, who was scary good with computers, Lucy knew almost everything about them. She knew the basics like how old each member was, their birthdays, favorite food and color. She also knew the things that were more private like that Gray and Lyon where brothers. Lucy wanted to meet them and talk to them and just, see them in real life.

Lucy got up from her chair sighing. She took a look at her clock and headed towards the door. Making her way down the street she let her thoughts wander 'Meeting Hidden Mystery, yeah right, I can barely keep up with my rent' she fiddled with the strings of her guitar that was strapped around her shoulder. 

She and her friends had a small band and they sometimes had gigs at a local hub playing for a few hours, it didn't pay that much, but it was enough to get her by. But then again, it was only her that ever really needed the money, so her friends would sometimes give her more than her share.  
.She and Levy lived in a small rented apartment in the middle of town. The rest of her friends/ band mates made out better than Lucy. Lucy worked at a little two star restaurant that barely got visited since it was on the edge of town close to the ‘Forbidden Mt’. So she was working for three bucks an hour the rest of her friends worked at law firms, Insurance companies and Music stores.

Her band was made up of four females, herself as lead singer and guitarist, levy who was on the other guitar, Juvia who was on bass, and Erza who was on the drums, she was happy with her band, they've been friends with each other since they were in preschool.

Lucy looked up when the sign of the pub came into view. when she walked into the pub, she saw her friends sitting at their regular table that was located right to the right of the stage.


	2. The Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the rookie guitar player Lucy Heartphilla meets up with the famous guitar player for the newest and hottest band Boundless Misery

CHAPTER 2  
LUCY

Lucy walked towards my friends, guitar in tow. It was just like any other day, Juvia was drooling over a poster of Gray Fullbuster that she had always carried with her, Erza was eating a strawberry short cake, and Levy as on her computer, no doubt searching up new information about Wonderful Mystery. Lucy was able to set my stuff down before Levy screeched. 

"Eeeeeeeeeeek" levy jumped up and down in her chair " Guys guess what I found," she screeched staring at us with huge gleeful eyes her. We all turned towards her

"What is it Levy-Chan" Lucy asked, knowing that without a doubt that the answer had something to do with the band.

"I found Gray Fullbuster's Birth certificate" she whispered. Lucy’s eyes went wide, Juvia hugged her picture of Gray closer to her as she started crying, and Erza looked at levy, her eyes peeled in that 'and how exactly did you acquire this information' way. Levy caught this gaze, seeing that it was hard to miss with Erza staring daggers at her, and waved her hand dismissively with a false innocent look on her face as she tried to reassure her that she wasn't hacking the government's files again.  
" Awe Erza- san don't be like that, It wasn't the government's files this time, I swear" levi chuckled, scrolling through her files.

" JUVIA IS SO HAPPY" Juvia cried out loud. the group ignored her, since this was normal every day Juvia behavior

"Anyways, here it is" levy said as she pushed the laptop towards her friends. It read

Birth certificate

Name: Fullbuster, Gray

Date of birth: X766

 

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Black

Blood type: O

Mother’s name: Fullbuster, Ur

Mother’s birth date: Unknown

Mother’s hair color: Black

Mother’s eye color: Black

Mother's age: Unknown

Mother's blood type: O

Father's name: Unknown

Father's birth date: Unknown

Father’s race: Unknown

Father’s hair color: Unknown

Father’s eye color: Unknown

Father’s age: Unknown

Fathers blood type: Unknown

At the bottom of the page under the information there was a note that looked hand written, the birth certificate seemed to just be a picture copy of the original, which explains why it was handwritten in beautiful script instead of typed. 

The note read: Note to Gray: My son, I want you to know that I loved you with all my heart, strength, and being. I also want for you to shed no tears, for my death saved you. 

It makes me happy to know that both of my boys are alive and well. I will always love you, and I will always be there in your hearts.

Someone… once told me to think about my own happiness. But I don't think I look unhappy at all. Isnt that right? I had a cute kid, and one on the way, both growing everyday, vividly spending each day. I am happy enough. I did what I had to do to keep this happiness. You two are my happiness, and I am glad I was able to see you before I had to go.

P.s. If you and Lyon are to ever meet each other again I want you both to know that I love you both and to stay strong, and stay together, you only have each other, and remember the grass is always greener on the other side.

\- Forever with you, mom

Certifier signature: Barnet, E. kipsie

Doctor signature: D.R. Takashi B. Masamune

Nurse signature: Sans R. Fras

The whole table was quiet. Lucy quickly covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. The silence was broken when Juvia started to cry out, her tears making a pile on the floor.

"Wow” Erza said pushing her favorite cake across the table.

"I know right," levy said taking the computer back. " I also found Natsu- sans certificate" she she leafed through her tabs before she pulled up the correct file and pushed the screen back towards the group.

Birth certificate

Name: Dragneel, Natsu

Date of birth: During the week of X766

Race: Human

Hair color: Salmon

Eye color: Black

Blood type: B+

Mother’s name: Unknown

Mother’s birth date: Unknown

Mother’s hair color: Unknown

Mother’s eye color: Unknown

Mother’s age: Unknown

Father’s name: Dragneel, Igneel

Father’s birth date: Unknown

Father’s hair color: Salmon

Father’s eye color: Unknown

Father’s age: Unknown

At the bottom of the page there was also a note, just like on Gray’s that read: "Remember son, food always equals happiness, remember that as you go on through life, also I love you"

Lucy’s mouth drops open "what kind of note is that?" she screamed, getting aggravated. She decided to stop take a deep breath and strum some notes with her guitar, she always used music as a way to destress. As she played she sank deep into her thoughts, and those thought lingered on one thing, Gray and Lyon. poor Gray and Lyon, what had happened to you guys.


	3. Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the rookie guitar player Lucy Heartphilla meets up with the famous guitar player for the newest and hottest band Boundless Misery

CHAPTER 3  
LUCY

Today was not in any way just any ordinary day, Lucy and the band had been practicing for an upcoming gig at the pub and Hidden Mystery was getting ready to go on tour and the places they will be traveling to were going to be announced, for the first time in exactly one minute and five seconds. 

The band had decided to crash at Erza's place, even though it was a really creepy. She had swords and armor hanging on her walls as decorations, and the last time the band had paid her a visit Juvia's head was almost cut clean off when an ax accidentally fell from the wall and landed right in front of her. But right now the girls were all piled up in front of the t.v. waiting for the tours stops to be announced, to busy bouncing in anticipation, everyone except for Erza who didn't really have an infatuation with the boys, to really worry about another Ax incident.

" Ahh, 5 more seconds until the tour is announced," levy squealed in excitement

" 5,4,3,2,1. HURRY UP AND TURN ON THE T.V." Levy shouted. Lucy quickly pressed the button and the screen came alive. The screen showed a tall light brown haired peppy male maybe in his thirties holding a microphone; Lucy automatically gave him the pet name 'peppy'. 

He started saying some things that the group didn't care to listen to. The camera then zoomed out to show a couch that seated all four members of Boundless Misery. Levy and Lucy squealed, Juvia started crying and yelling the name ' Gray-sama', and Erza sat there quietly staring at the band's manager Jellal Fernandes. The squealing, and crying, girls quickly quieted down when Peppy started to talk.

" I am here with the latest teen boy band of the century Boundless Misery" the crowd went wild. Loke, the playboy of the group winked at the crowd and the noise got louder, but then subsided when Peppy put his hand up " Now with what I understand this is going to be the boys first tour am I correct" he said to Jellal, said man was standing next to couch along with the band's bodyguards Gajeel and Laxus. A cold shiver ran down Lucy’s spine when they glared into the camera and scowled. Lucy turned her attention back to Jellal and Peppy

" Yes it is and the band is also very excited too". The camera turned back to Peppy

"I bet some fans are excited as well" he said waving to the crowd, basically motioning to them that they could scream "Now Mr. Fernandes, I have also been informed that nobody knows where the band is going for their tour, you wanted it to be a surprise is that correct". The camera turned back to Jellal.

"Exactly" he said not taking his eyes off of Peppy. He seemed pretty camera-phobic 

"And we all know that the fans have been dieing to know where, and tonight you all will get your answer, isn't that right Mr. Fernandes" the camera moved once again from Peppy to Jellal.

"Yep," Lucy started to get mad, why was it was taking so long to announce the places? She and Levy were jumping up and down in agony.

"Ok I will now announce the tour stops for Boundless Misery" peppy said. The group moved closer to the T.V. Lucy blacked out on all the places that didn't have the letter M in it. Her hopes started to drop, the band was only visiting five places, and Magnolia wasn't called yet "and last, but certainly not least…" Peppy paused looking down at the paper come on say it, say Magnolia Lucy pleaded her tiny fragile heart couldn't take the suspense. 

Peppy squinted at the paper "wait what does that say… Mu, May, Ma, Ma, Ma-" Lucy’s heart almost stopped, a set assistant came up onto the stage and helped him, " oh" Peppy said after the assistant whispered it into his ear " and the last place is… Mudolia" he announced. Lucy’s heart shattered and tears that could have counted as rain started to pour out of her eyes. the puddle on the floor could have rivaled Juvia’s. levy joined Lucy in her bawling, and Juvia had already started way before Lucy.

"WHY!" the trio cried.

"Oh, wait" Peppy said, Lucy immediately stopped crying and turned her attention to the t.v. screen " there was a incident, the last cities name is Magnolia, well now that you know the places be ready to have your brains rocked out of your head by this amazing band. Goodbye and see you met time." 

The t.v went blank for a second then a commercial came on, Lucy’s mouth dropped to the floor, her eyes not blinking and still staring at the screen. Lucy’s face suddenly turned purple and Erza smacked her on the back, forcing her to take in a sharp intake of air, she didn't even notice she needed. Lucy was gasping on the floor then suddenly she, Juvia, Levy and jumped into the air.

"HIDDEN MYSTERY, IS COMING TO MAGNOLIA" they screamed, the last thing Lucy saw was Juvia and levy doing a dance before she passed out. I get to meet Gray Lucy squealed in her mind just before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why there isn't as much of the story as before is because I am editing it. Please comments and suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that I have kind of disappeared. I am handling high school, college, and about 12 other obligations, I will try to make it up to you guys! But anyway here is the next revised chapter.

Chapter 4  
Lucy

Lucy woke up, she felt dizzy, and for some reason happy, like something amazing just happened. Lucy had opened her eyes to see brown ones staring into her own. Lucy jumped back her back hitting the bottom of the couch. She held her hands to her heart and took shaky breaths while the owner of the brown eyes smiled

" THAT'S NOT FUNNY, I COULD HAVE HAD A HEART ATTACK," Lucy screamed at Erza who was obviously enjoying her friend's near death experience "What happened” Lucy asked rubbing her back that hurt from the couch. She spotted Levy and Juvia not too far away from herself. Levy was staring at the Tv, her mouth wide open and her eyes reflecting the action of her mouth. Turning to look at Juvia Lucy saw that she wasn't in any better of a state than levy, and maybe even worse, she was curled up into a ball, tears of happiness pouring out of her eyes, she was also mumbling something that sounded strangely like: "Gray sama and Juvia Fullbuster"

"Ok, what happened?" Lucy asked slowly while turning towards Erza. Erza’s eyebrow raised a bit but didn't give any other reaction. She then put her hand under her chin to jester that she was thinking.

"Well If I can recall the last three hours correctly, we were watching Tv and it was announced that 'Hidden Mystery' are going to have a concert here in Magnolia, then you fainted, and then those two went into spasm type modes" Erza said, she turned back to Lucy whose mouth had dropped open.

"What about the tickets!" Lucy shouted, it was then that that two snapped out of their trances. Everyone but Erza freaked out.

" Already taken care of" she said with a smile. Huge smiles popped on each one of the trio's faces and all three ran up to her and hugged her.

" You're the best Erza!" they all screamed in unison. All three girls were so happy that night that they did not sleep at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It was short, the next one is deffinitely a little longer and Gray and the band finally appear, yey!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what a birth certificate looks like, and I am too lazy to search for one. also I do not know if I want to use Other Characters. if you have any suggestions, tell me, please add the name, age, appearance, and personality


End file.
